After the Iron Prophecy
by beachgirl347
Summary: This story takes place right after the Iron Prophecy, it really focuses on Meghan and Ash’s pregnancy with lots of Ash x Meghan fluff I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, thank the wonderful Julie Kagawa for them. I wrote tgis because I thiught there should be more Iron Fet fanfiction. Please Review! I hope you like it Thank you!


I looked down to my stomach and whispered "Your hear that?" I looked up at Ash who was smiling, "I love the name Keirran."

His beautiful silver eyes sparkled as he lifted me and laid me on the bed. He was so gentle, as if I would surely break if hugged too hard. He snuggled up next to me and whispered into my ear "sleep". I took his hand in my own and placed it into the spot where our child rested. I fell asleep in his arms, Ash holding my belly.

Chapter 1

I woke with Ash already awake, of course, and he was just watching me... us. "Good morning," he said as my eyes fluttered open. "Good morning". He came closer and laid his head on my stomach. I fiddled my fingers through his velvet hair, I could feel him smile every time my hunger got the best of me and I growled. My knight on my belly, my baby inside me, this was all I needed. We stayed like that for a while, until Beau jumped onto the bed demanding that he be let out. After one more big belly grumble Ash decided it was time for breakfast. We walked downstairs and as soon as I walked into the kitchen, all the smells hit me at once and a wave of nausea went over me. I ran for the bathroom. Ash knocked at the door asking if I was alright. "No" I murmured. He came in right away and held my hair.

After throwing up I lost my appetite and Ash brought me back upstairs. I tried to get to my desk to check on the railroad project but I was pulled to my bed and my capturer tucked me in. I moaned "But I have work to do" he seemed to ignore that. I was unsure if he heard me because my throat was sore and it muffled my voice. I opened my mouth to plead again but he shushed me and eased into the bed and wrapped his arms around me making sure I couldn't leave. Finally after I felt better and Ash was asleep I slipped out of bed and went to my desk. It didn't take long for Ash to notice I was gone, and he appeared at my side.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better," I reassured him.

"Good."

After a regularly long day of work, I came to our chamber and fell into bed to take a nap. It felt like five minutes before Glitch knocked on the door, "Majesty? Sorry to wake you but it is time for dinner." Groaning I rolled out of bed. I came into the dining hall to Ash waiting to escort me to my seat. I picked at my food and drank only water, Ash watched me and stared at my plate waiting for me to eat. That was his way of showing me that I was eating for two now and needed to eat. Watching everyone tear through their food made me kind of queasy.

Finally my day was done and I could relax. Beau and I sat on the bed while Ash was off sparring with Glitch or someone. I was able to think, but most of the thoughts in my head were overwhelming. I'm just a kid, how could I raise one? Was I even ready for this? As my thoughts scattered I thought of happy things and terrifying things. I can't believe I'm having a baby! What would my family say? Not even being able to control myself I started crying they started out as happy tears but soon changed. I cradled myself hugging my belly. Worrying about things that hadn't happened yet was a waste of time Ash said, but it's like I lost control over all my emotions and couldn't help but cry.

Ash came in after a while but his face went pale as he saw the tear stains on my cheeks. "Meghan, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

I would have smacked myself for making him worry over nothing, if I wasn't so tired. "No, I'm fine. I just was overthinking things and I couldn't keep myself from bursting into tears."

His face showed a wave of relief as he held me reminding me of what he said when I told him I was pregnant. "I'm here, you're not alone in this. We'll figure it out."

"I love you" I whispered, which was all I could manage to get out before I started sobbing again. "I love you too," he smiled "And I love you." He said poking my tummy. Smiling I took his hand and again placed it on my belly. We drifted off into sleep like that.

Chapter 2

A few weeks had pasted and I started to... show. It was frustrating not being able to button my pants. But Ash kept telling me how wonderful that was. How that meant the baby was growing and healthy. "Oh come on!" I stated angrily. "Another pair of pants that don't fit."

Ash smiled and kissed me on the cheek, "That's good."

"But it's not, I'm growing more and more every day. I don't like not being able to fit into my clothes Ash, I don't like being fat."

"But you're not fat, you're carrying our child. If you weren't growing I would be worried." He stated calmly.

"Ok well what do you expect me to wear?" I asked poking for an argument. "Well, I don't know... nothing?"

"Ash!"

He chuckled and helped me find a pair that almost fit, but it was the best I had for now. I slipped into them and began my day. Meetings and listening to complaints was a lot harder, I couldn't focus on anything. I was starving and had another hour before I could eat. On my way back I started getting very very dizzy, no one was around so I couldn't ask to find Ash. I leaned into the wall to keep from falling but no such luck came and my knees buckled beneath me. The cold floor greeted me and everything went black.

I awoke in a strange bed, I could hear two people talking. The blurry figures were deep in conversation, one of their voices laced with concern. Ash, I heard him ask "What's wrong with her? Will she be okay?"

"She needs rest. So for a few weeks she should stay on bed rest."

He nodded in agreement, then asked. "How far along is she?"

"About eleven weeks." Replied the one who must have been a healer. "Her and the child's lives could be in danger if she doesn't rest."

After that I drifted back to sleep.

When I awoke again I was back in my bed. Ash was pacing around the room, when he saw I was up he came immediately to my side. Then all sorts of questions flowed through my head. "Ash what happened? Is the baby okay?"

"Yes the baby is fine, it's you I'm worried about."

"What do you mean? I feel fine." Then I tried to stand but the only thing greeting me was nausea and dizziness. "No don't, stay down" Ash said as he eased me back. "Glitch was looking for you to get you ready for your next meeting but he found you unconscious. He took me to you and I brought you to a healer. She said you must stay in bed for a few weeks." The look of worry and concern shadowed his face.

"I can't, I don't have time for that. I have work to do." I protested.

"Meghan," he sighed "work can wait, your life is more important... I can't lose you again."

My anger disappeared and was replaced with worry, how could I do anything like this?

As if reading my thoughts he shifted and said "The only thing you need to focus on is resting."

I yawned and Ash gave me an I-told-you-so look, "Exactly, now get some sleep and I will inform everyone of the situation and we can figure out what to do next."

"Fine." I surrendered only because I was so tired.

The sun rose through the curtain waking me up. "Morning sleepyhead" Ash smiled. "Morn-" I stopped as my stomach flip flopped and I started to head to the bathroom. When I collapsed I was caught by my concerned Knight. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked. "Bed rest, rememb-" I started gagging and he knew he had to get me to the bathroom. He held my hair again, and when I was finished he helped me brush my teeth. He carried me to bed. I looked at the lump under my shirt and covered it with my blankets. "Hey where'd Keirran go?" Ash asked pulling the covers back.

"Keirran is making mama sick" I replied trying to hide the frustration in my voice.

He gave me a solemn look, "I'm sure he's sorry. Plus you shouldn't blame him, blame the one who put him there." And he smirked. Putting a hand on my stomach he kissed me on the forehead then kissed Keirran's temporary home. I smiled and started crying again. "Wait what happened? Why are you crying?" Ash asked his voice firm but pleading.

"I'm sorry, you keep having to carry me. I don't want you to carry me anymore."

He signed again and said "I hope you know how emotionally unstable you are lately." He mocked. "Hello I'm pregnant, my hormones are all over the place." I snapped back. "Well Meghan, I'm going to carry you no matter how much Keirran weighs inside you. Are you forgetting how strong I am?"

"No but, it's embarrassing being so helpless." I protested.

"Well I like doing this for you." He said. I smiled and he met my gaze then hugged my stomach making it feel like butterflies were flying around inside me but I knew it was just our son.

By noon Ash was back to check on me. "Do you need anything?" He asked. "No, just a kiss." I smiled sitting up. "I was hoping you'd say that, because that I can do." He returned my smile and walked to the edge of the bed. He leaned in and kissed me. Being so gentle not to crush me he leaned over onto me kissing me all over my face. He suddenly pulled back, shock and worry all over his face. "What? Did I do something?" I asked him puzzled. He shook his head and looked to the bump on my stomach. I looked down too and he put a hand on my middle. "Do you feel that?" He asked. For a moment I had no idea what he was talking about and then I felt it. The baby was kicking. Smiling with his face showing wonder and excitement he kissed my belly all over then looked up to me and started kissing me again. Smiling through happy tears I laughed and we laid together. He kept putting his head and hands onto my belly. Letting Keirran dance around I fell into the abyss of happiness. We were so close to being a family.

I stood up and Ash stirred but didn't wake. It took most of my strength not to collapse. With Keirran bouncing around, it was hard to look in a straight line. I slumped to the bathroom and got a drink of water. I tripped over a rug and sat on the floor. Knowing Ash heard the crash and would be in here in a split second, I was right. Ash came bursting through the door panic and anger on his face. "Meghan what the hell are you doing?"

"I was thirsty" I explained.

He picked me up and brought me back to bed. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I wanted to do something for myself" I stated. "And you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to bother you."

He sighed and said "Meghan I don't think you're taking this as seriously as you should. The healer told me that if you kept pushing yourself hard enough I wouldn't be able to save you... or Keirran." The look on his face told me how serious this actually was and how stressed I was making him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how bad this could get." I felt bad for causing him so much pain.

"I just need you to take care of yourself and Keirran. I want my family to be with me." A single tear trickled down Ash's cheek making me feel horrible. All of a sudden Keirran decided to make himself known again. Smiling I took his hand again placing on my stomach. The sadness from his face faded into happiness, as he felt our son fluttering around.

"He just picks the best times to intervene, doesn't he?" I said.

Chuckling Ash says "Absolutely," And kisses me.

Chapter 3

Finally I was done with bed rest and just had to take it easy. I was now seven and a half months along. Ash was ecstatic, he couldn't wait to be a father. I hadn't seen Puck since our little visit with the oracle and I was a little relieved and sad. I was sad because I missed my best friend and I was relieved because I knew he was still upset about me and Ash. The whole being pregnant thing probably wasn't helping.

I was sitting at my desk when Ash walked in. "What are you reading?" I asked him, wondering why he was always smiling looking at his tablet.

"Just reading about how month seven goes."

I smiled, I thought it was so cute how much research he was doing.

I was in a meeting, I honestly didn't care what it was about though. It was like my brain was being sucked dry. Glitch was asking me what we should do about the continuous conflicts with the Winter court. I believe he was discussing strategies with me but my mind wasn't cooperating. It was hard when I had a basketball shaped hump in my stomach.

"What do you think Majesty?"

I think Ash sensed that I wasn't listening because he chimed in before I could agree to something.

"Okay I think that's enough for today,"

Glitch frowned and was going to protest.

"But,"

"But nothing, your Queen needs rest and we will get back to you with our answer as soon as we can. You may go."

Glitch started to stand and with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice said, "of course, your Majesty." And left.

I smiled a thanks to Ash.

"Meghan, I know it's hard to focus but, you are trying right?" He asked.

"Yes, I am trying really hard. But I'm so uncomfortable and my mind won't listen to me." I sighed in frustration. Ash kissed my forehead, and hugged me.

"I just wish I could help you." He confessed.

"I know, but you are. You are doing everything right, Ash. You're putting up with me and doing what I ask. That's all you can do."

He smiled and asked if I needed anything.

"How about a kiss?" I smiled.

"Your wish is my command." Returning my smile he kissed me.

My back ached and my stomach was huge. I was getting in the way off myself. Every time Ash hugged me, my belly would push us apart. It was quite aggravating. We both thought by now the morning sickness would have faded but we were in for a rude awakening.

"Are you finished?" Ash yawned while I was hunched over the toilet.

"I think so."

He helped me stand and walked me back to bed. I had a funny walk now, leaning back so my weight wouldn't bring me forward. A few times I thought he smiled while I walked, he got an earful then. As I laid down I felt Ash turn and his hand fell onto my lump of a stomach.

About an hour later the sun woke me up and I hobbled to the bathroom to shower. After I was dressed I came in to wake Ash. He was already up and stared at me smiling.

"What?" I asked.

He got up and hugged me, "I just feel like this is going to be a good day."

"Well that depends, do we have anything we have to do today?"

"Umm, oh that's right. We are meeting with Puck..." he sighed.

"Great, he hasn't seen me like this," and I gestured to my body. "I can already here the comments."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will be nice." Ash tried to reassure me. It didn't work.

As the carriage came to a hault, Ash jumped out with ease.

"Show off," I rolled my eyes as he helped me out.

We walked towards the commotion and saw Puck being chased by a family of gnomes.

"Oy ice boy, care to help?" He laughed.

Rolling his eyes Ash looked to me.

"Go, I'll catch up"

He smiled and sprinted ahead.

The gnomes were screaming "Give it back! Give it back!"

"Really Goodfellow? What did you steal?" Ash asked.

"I borrowed some sacred stick." He corrected dodging a wack to the knee.

"Give it back," Ash ordered disappointed but didn't sound surprised.

Stopping he sighed "fiiine." Holding the stick out to the gnome. "When did you become such a buzzkill ice boy?"

Snatching the stick the gnomes scuttled off, muttering curses to Puck.

Finally I caught up and Puck's eyes went wide when he saw me.

"Jeez princess, you're... uhh."

I rolled my eyes, "I know"

I put my arms out for a hug but he seemed hesitant, when he returned my hug he didn't squeeze hard.

He pulled away and asked how I was feeling.

"Good, but I want to know about you. What have you been doing these last few months?"

"Oh you know causing trouble here and there, the usual." He smirked.

"Well it's good to see you." I smiled.

"So... when is the little boy gonna be here? Uncle Puck has been waiting."

Ash jumped in and said "Probably sometime within the next month. You won't have to wait too much longer."

"Goodie, I can't wait to teach him all my tricks." His mysteries smirk appeared and I didn't like it one bit.

After we talked Puck made us promise to let him know as soon as the baby was born so he could come say "Hi". We said our goodbyes, Puck said his usual "See ya Lovebirds" and we were on our way home.

Leaning on Ash he asked how I was.

"Pretty exhausted, but the day was better then I thought it would be."

"Well let's get you home and into bed." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

The baby would be due any day now, and my patients was waning. I kept snapping at Ash, I felt bad but I just got so angry so easily.

"Meghan?" He called.

"Over here." I answered from my desk.

"How ya feeling?" He smiled.

"Just great." I said sarcastically.

He frowned and said "Don't worry, you're getting there. He should be here any day."

He massageed my shoulders.

I was walking up the stairs to get ready for my next meeting when I... went into labor.

"Oh no," I said through gritted teeth. "Ash" I called but of course he wasn't around so I walked down the stairs and saw him. He was smiling but when he saw the pain on my face he went pale. As he ran to me I held onto him so tightly he winced.

"Now?" He asked.

"Now."

Then we were on our way to a healer.

ASH'S POV

Meghan was in so much pain, she tried not to speak but I could tell by the way she was squeezing my hand so hard. I couldn't wait to be a father and it was going to happen now. Every few minutes Meghan would moan in pain and when she did speak it was through gritted teeth. I felt bad that she was in so much pain but I was excited to be a parent.

"How are you doing?" I asked trying to get her to talk.

It took her a few deep breaths to start, "I'm doing-" another moan. "Fine."

"I'm really scared." She admitted.

"I know, and honestly I'm scared too but I figured since you're doing all the hard stuff, you get to freak out." I attempted to reassure her.

"Damn right," she tried to smile.

We arrived at the healer and she asked me to leave for a few minutes. I wondered what she didn't want me in there for. After a while she called me in and said to hold Meghan's hand.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?"

She looked horrible, sweat beaded her forehead, her hair in her face, and tears streaming down her face.

When she didn't answer I came and brushed the hair from her eyes.

About an hour later Meghan brought our beautiful boy into the world.


End file.
